BoyFriend Like
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: When your friend acts like your boyfriend. Zak Bagans/OC


"Vhalkerie, stop being a baby and just come," my best friend, Zak Bagans demanded pacing around my room.

"I'm not being a baby and I'm not going to some old abandoned haunted castle," I snapped, waving my hands around as I sat on my bed.

"It's a free trip to Ireland," he tried to bribe me.

"Yeah, a one way trip cause I'm going to die there," I screamed.

"Well now you're just being dramatic," he laughed.

"No I'm not," I pouted folding my arms across my chest.

He sighed deeply as he sat down beside me, "Do you really think I would let anything happen to you."

"You can't control the supernatural," I rolled my eyes.

"True but look at how many haunted places I went to and here I am," he smiled.

"Yeah but your calm and not scared, if I went I would be the complete opposite," I looked down at my hands that were on my lap.

"I'm going to be there the whole time, right by your side, holding your hand," he grabbed one of my hands off my lap and laces my fingers with his. I bite my lips feeling the warmth of his hand, made it hard to breathe. "Oh, you're biting your lip that means you thinking about it," he smiled. I felt my face getting hot out of embarrassment, knowing that wasn't why I was biting my lip. "Come on, it's an experience of a life time," he nudge me.

"Experience of a life time, does that mean I would only have to go once," I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he shrug his shoulders.

"Promise," I gave him a pointed look.

He let out a big sigh, "Fine if you come to this one, I won't bug you to ever come to another one."

"I'm not hearing promise," I smirked.

"I promise that if you come to the Irish castle, I won't ever nag you to come to another one of my haunted adventure," he pouted.

"Alright I'll come," I sigh.

"I bet you say that to all the guys that snake their way into your bed," he laugh.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW, shut up, you're so disgusting," I slap his arm.

"Beside after this, you'll be begging me to come along to all my supernatural encounters," he smirked.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," I told him. He got of the bed and took my pink zebra suitcase out from under the bed. "What are you doing," I asked as he unzips my suitcase.

"Packing we leave tomorrow morning," he said.

"What, is my ticket already bought," I narrow my eyes at him. He just smiled at me. "You bastard, what if I refused," I snapped.

"No was not an option, I had a feeling that this time was going to be the one," he went to open my underwear drawer. "No," I scream, slamming myself against the dresser.

"Vhalkerie, I have seen women underwear before," he chuckled.

"Not mine," I shrieked.

"That you know of," he smirked. My jaw drop as my eyes grows huge. "I'm kidding," he giving me a sideway hug.

"You better be," I punch him in the shoulder.

"Your very abusive today," he rubbed his shoulder.

"Your very perverted today," I mock him. "Oh my god, what about my job," I asked.

"Already got that cover, all you need to do is pack," he tapping on my dresser.

"How early in the morning," I asked.

"Nine, not too early," he said.

"Yeah but you got to get there an hour earlier, take half an hour to get there, and I take an hour to get ready," I said more to myself then to him.

"So you're waking up at 6:30," he asked.

"Yeah aren't you," I asked.

"No I only take half an hour to get ready," he shakes his head.

"No you don't, you take longer to do your hair then I do," I laugh.

"I do not," he trilled his fingers through his fohawk.

"Move so I can pack," I push him.

"I'm trying to help you," he defends himself.

"No you're trying being a pervert," I snapped.

"Fine, have it your way. I was just trying to help," he dramatically throws his hands in the air and throws himself on the bed.

"I can't believe Zak finally convince you to come along," Nick Groff, another ghost investigator, smiles from the sit next to me.

"Yeah when I saw you walk into the airport I thought it was a Christmas miracle," Aaron Goodwim, the equipment tech, turns around in his seat to talk to us.

"What can I say I'm very persuasive," Zak wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah that's why it took you a million tries to actually convince her," Nick laugh. Zak unwrap his arm from around me and reaches over to punch him in the shoulder.

"You know there no escaping now, you're on the plane in the air," Aaron teased me.

"It's not like we are landing in the back yard of the castle, I could always just not go," I pointed out.

"No you're going," Zak snapped.

"I know I am. I'm just saying I have options," I shrug my shoulders.

"Of course you do princess," Nick said sarcastically, pinching me cheek. I slap his hand off my face. "AAAAWWWW Damn Zak she hits harder then you," he shook his hand trying getting rid of the pain.

"Tell me about it," Zak rubbed his shoulder where I hit him yesterday.

"Shut up it does not still hurt," I punch his other shoulder.

"Hey girl, keep your hands to yourself," Zak scold playfully.

"Hi Handsome, do you want burger or lasagna," a pretty stewardess asked, leaning over Nick and I to show Zak a great amount of cleavage.

"I'll have a burger, what about you babe," he wrap an arm back around me, rubbed my shoulder tenderly. I could feel the warm butterfly fluttering in my belly.

"Burger, please," I smiled at her as she shot me an icy glare.

She grunted as a response. "And what about you cutie," she asked Nick, leaning over him, giving him the same view she gave Zak.

"I'll have the lasagna," Nick place a hand on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. I went to smack him when Zak grabbed my hand with his other hand and put it on his lap. She shot me a look of disbelief before a sneer covered her face. After slamming all our foods down, she moved on. I ripped my hand out of Zak's before punch Nicks arms with all my might, before smacking Zak in the chest. They both cried out, rubbing the area I hit them. "Stop hitting us," Nick whined.

"Well stop giving me a reason to hit you," I snapped. "And get your arm off me," I push Zak arm off my shoulder.

"Why my arms been there practically the whole plane ride," he asked.

"Yeah before you made the slutty stewardess think I was in a ménage relationship with the two of you," I hissed.

"Please you're probable her idol now," Aaron smiled over his seat at us.

"You were watching the whole time," I asked.

"Yeah it was funny," he snickered before turning back in his seat.

I picked up the burger and took a big bite out of it. "Not half bad," I said after swallowing.

"I should have got the burger," Nick looking at the lasagna.

"You didn't even eat it yet," Zak laughed, eating his burger.

He took a really small bite of his lasagna before pushing it away. "Yup crap, now I'm going to starve for the next seven hours," he groans.

"Here Nick you can have the rest of my burger," I hand him half of my eaten burger. He happily took it and ate the rest of it.

"You can have my lasagna," he put the lasagna on my tray. It didn't look that appetizing but decided to try it anyways.

"The sauce has a horrible after taste," I took a drink of water to get the taste out of my mouth.

"I don't know why you would even order lasagna on a plane," Zak took the last bite of his burger.

"I like lasagna," Nick shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep," I put the lasagna back on Nick's tray before putting mines up. I lifted the arm between Nick and I to put my sock covered feet on him.

"Already ahead of you my dear," Zak smiled at me, pulling up the arm between him and me up. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. I put my head on Zak's lap, he play with my hair as I slowly drifted into deep slumber.

"Babe, get up," I felt someone warm hand on my side shaking me softly. I opened up my eyes seeing Zak's smiling face. I whimpered slightly wondering if I was dreaming.

"You have to sit up the plane going to be landing," I heard someone hissed, waking me up completely. I sat up with my legs still on Nick; the stewardess was glaring at me.

"Will do," I smiled at her, swing my legs off of Nick before buckling myself in. She rolled her eyes before walking away.

"You mumbling in your sleep," Zak told me.

"Did you understand anything," I asked.

"Something about you loving me," he smirked.

"I did not," I shrieked, trying to remember what I was dreaming about.

"Calm down, I was joking, I couldn't understand anything," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. The airplane shakes and rumbled, making me grab tightly to Zak's arm. "It's alright V, nothing wrong, the plane just landing," he smiled.

"I know it just shocks me," I pouted, letting go of Zak's arm. The wheels of the plane touch the ground making it jolt. I grabbed onto Zak's arm again, making him laugh. "Shut up," I hissed, making him laugh even more. I looked out the window and watch as the airplane drove to the terminal.

When the plane stops completely, people slowly started to make their way out. Nick got out of his seat and opens the cabinet to get his carry on before moving to the front of the plane. Seeing Nick was out of my way, I got up from my seat and tried to get my bag out but during the flight it went all the way in the back of the cabinet where I couldn't reach it. I groan, getting on the tip of my toes, reach my hand as far as I could, my fingers tips brush against my bag. I felt two hands grip my hips, making me place my feet flat on the ground.

"Don't strain yourself, I'll get your bag for you," Zak laughing, looking up at me.

"Thanks," I muttered as he moves me out of the way by my hips. I watch as he moved out of his seat and grabbed both of our bags.

"Come on," he smiled at me, hitting my leg with his bag.

"Show off," I rolled my eyes before walking to the front of the plane with a laughing Zak behind me. I followed the signs to the baggage claim.

"Finally, what do you have in this bag," Zak dropped both our bags on the floor, once we reach the rest of the crew.

"My electronics," I glared at him for dropping it like that.

"Oh shit sorry," he picked the bag back up.

"Always the gentlemen," I rolled my eyes, turning to the converter belt when I heard it start up. I grabbed my pink zebra suitcase when it slides by me. I watch in amusement as the boys tried to find their plain looking suitcases. "This is why you should have a suitcase that stands out," I laughed that Zak grabbed the wrong suitcase for a third time.

"That's why my name written on the tag for," Zak grumbled.

"Yeah the tag that the airport gives to everyone," I rolled my eyes. I looked on the side and saw that the rest of the guys had their bags.

"Hurry up Zak, we are waiting on you," Aaron whined.

"Is someone grumpy because they didn't get to take a nap," Zak teases him in a baby voice, making everyone crack up laughing.

"No but really Zak hurry up and get your shit, everyone tired," Nick said after he stops laughing.

"Well it's not my fault they all look the same," Zak shouted getting frustrated.

"Try that one," I pointed to one of the suitcases.

He picked it up and looked at the name tag. "Lucky guess," he rolled his eyes. We walked out and wait for the taxi; Aaron called to take us to the hotel. The ride to the hotel was quiet since everyone was tired. My heart started to race when Zak put his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him and saw that he was asleep. He shifted a little, so his lips brush against my neck, with one of his arms wrapped around my waist. All his weight was on me, making me have to uncomfortable lean against Aaron. He looked down at me then Zak, and then looked back at me smiling at my awkward situation.

"Help," I whispered. He reaches over and gave Zak a slap in the face.

"What was that for," Zak growled, glaring at Aaron through narrow eyes.

"You're crushing Vhalkerie," Aaron told him.

"Sorry," he pulled himself off of me.

"It's okay," I shivered feeling cold without his body heat. I lean against him, burying my face in his chest.

"Oh, so you can lean on me but I can't lean on you," Zak teased.

"I don't smash you," I poke his stomach.

"That you know of fatty," he said, earning him a smack on the chest.

"Alright no one smashing anyone cause we are here," Nick pointed out the widow. We all got out of the van and walked into the hotel lobby, carrying my bags. Zak walked over to the desk to check us in. I lean against the wall and watch as Zak pair people up and gave them a key card.

"Come on roomie," Zak waved me over. I follow him up to the room, giggling when he bump into the wall because he was so tired. "Guide me damn it," he yelled for me.

"And have you crush me again," I asked. He grunted at me, not moving from his spot on the wall. "What room are we in," I asked.

"Room 109," he read the key card, which I took from him.

"Why are we on the first floor and where everyone else," I asked.

"On other floors and I took the first floor because I'm tired and it's less walking," he yawned.

"Why didn't you sleep on the plane," I asked.

"Didn't want to disturb you," he closed his eyes, leaning more against the wall.

"Well come on, let's get you to the room," I smiled at him. I helped him get into the room. He fell onto the bed and went right to sleep. I roll your eyes and took off his shoes and jacket. After changing into my pajamas, I crawled into the bed. "I can't sleep," I groan looking at the ceiling. "Shouldn't have slept on the plane," I grabbed my electronic bag and pulled out my laptop. I went on Netflix and watch Goon. By the end of the movie, my eyes grow heavy so I shut off my laptop and put it on the night stand.

"RING RING RING WARNING THERE A BITCH ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PHONE DON'T PICK UP WARNING THERE A BITCH ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PHONE DON'T PICK UP," Zak's phone scream waking me up. I reach over took his phone off the nightstand.

"Hello," I groan.

"Hey V, you guys got to start getting ready, we leave in an hour," I heard Nick say.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Noon, so you can't complaining that I wake you up early," he stated.

"Damn I must have been really jetlag," I looked at the clock realizing he was telling the truth.

"Welcome to the world of travel," he laughed.

"Alright I'll get Zak up and ready," I told him before hanging up. I started laughing when I realized what Nick's ringtone was. But stopped when I started to wonder what my ringtone could be. I picked up my phone and called Zak's.

"Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me? Don't forget what we've been through together, Hey, isn't it true, we promised to always be best friends forever, Yeah," Zak's phone sang. I smiled relief, he didn't change it.

"What you were worried you have a ring tone like Nick's," Zak asked, making me jump.

"I didn't know you were up," I looked at him.

"Yeah Nick's call wake me up but I was too lazy to move," he sat up.

"Well get ready we are leaving in an hour," I told him.

"You say this but you're not moving at all to get ready," he smirked.

"We already talk about this, you take longer to do your hair then I do," I smirked back at him.

"Fine, but for this I will change your ringtone," he walked over to the bathroom with clothes in his hand.

"I will just change it back," I yelled. I got up and open up my suitcase, decided what I was going to wear today. "Zak what would I wear to this," I shouted.

"I don't know I just wear a shirt and jeans," he yelled back.

"Alright then," I took out this [url= cgi/set?id=56110889]outfit[/url] and laid it out on the bed.

"Picked out an outfit?" Zak walked out of the bathroom, all ready.

"Is this good," I asked.

"Yeah that should be good," he nodded his head. I walked into the bathroom and started to change. Zak busted through the door when I finish my make up by glossing my lips. "Well, well, well someone getting all pretty for the ghost, hoping one will follow you home," Zak joked.

"You're not funny," I growled, putting my hair up in a high pony tail.

"Ready to go because Aaron called said they are heading down stairs," he told me.

"Just got to put my shoes on," I pushing past him and sat on the bed to put my shoes on.

"You really do look pretty," Zak smiled down at me.

"Thanks," I blushed, standing up.

"Let's go baby," he wrapped his arm around me, guiding me out of the door and to the main lobby. My brain went fuzzy when he called me baby.

'Probably just hasn't gotten any in a while,' I thought, trying to figure out why he was acting so boyfriend like lately. We walked over to the guys in the lobby.

"Finally you guys show up, let's go the car wait for us up front," Aaron stormed out of the hotel.

"He is very impatient," Zak whispered to me.

"Well then let's go," I giggled, walking very slowly.

"This is why we are friends," he laughed, wrapping an arm around me.

"You guys are walking slowly to piss Aaron off that's evil," Nick laughed walking behind us.

"You're behind us what do that say," I asked.

"That I'm a sad follower," he laughed.

"Who admits to that," Zak laugh, open the car door for me before getting in after.

"What you're not going to hold the door open for me," Nick joked.

"You're a man open your own doors," Zak smirked.

"Just get into the car so we can go," Aaron yelled at him from the passenger seat.

"Calm down we aren't even late," he got in the car.

"We are going to be if you guys keep taking your sweet ass time," he snapped, as the car took off.

"You prepared for this," Zak asked me.

"As much as I'll ever be," I sighed.

"I always said we need eye candy to help our rating," Nick winked at me.

"I'm the eye candy of this show," Zak smirked.

"We are here," Aaron smiled at me.

"Stop it you're making me nervous," I snapped at him, before looking out the window to see the large breathtaking [url= albums/r174/raws_411/Mibba/?action=view¤t;=195513871_ ]castle.[/url] "Breathtaking and scary all at the same time," I said.

"Yeah the castles are normally like that," Zak nodded.

"Well let's get in there shall we," Nick jumped out of the car. We all got out of the car, Aaron grab his camera before everyone made their way into the castle.

"Welcome," a man by the door greeted us. I grabbed Zak's hand, feel nervous all of a sudden.

Zak stopped and pulled me close to him. "Go in guys," he waved them off. Once they were in the house he turn to me, "If you don't want to go in there, its fine."

"Isn't that why I'm here," I asked confused.

"No you're here cause I want you here but if you feel like you can't then you can go back to the hotel and wait for me," he ran a hand through my hair.

"What are you doing Zak," I took his hand out of my hair.

"What do you mean," he drops his hand to his side.

"I don't know if I'm just reading too much into things but you been acting really boyfriend like lately," I play with my thumbs.

"Boyfriend like," he took a step back.

"Don't make me feel stupid Zak, lately you been contently wrapping your arms around me, open doors for me, and calling me pretty," I snapped.

"What wrong with that, isn't that what girls want," he asked.

"Yeah from their boyfriends but you're not, so you got to stop," I told him sternly.

"Why are you seeing someone," he narrows his eyes at me.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," I shake my head.

"Answer the question," he glared.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," I growled.

"Then what's the problem," he asked.

"It just makes thing complicated for me," I looked at the ground.

"How," he whispered.

"Because," I kept my eyes on the ground.

"V, you're not making any sense," he grabbed my chin and focusing me to look at him.

"Because I have feeling for you," I smack his hand off my face and started walking to the car. I felt pressure on my arm, spinning me around to feel the bliss of his lips against mine. "Zak," I pulled away.

"Vhalkerie, I have been acting boyfriend like because I want to be your boyfriend," he giving me a weak small smile.

"Are you asking," I smiled.

"Yeah I am," he smile grow twice its size. I got on the tip of my toes and brush my lips against his. He grabbed the back of my head making the kiss more intense. I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I parted my lips letting our tongues intertwine.

"Stop sucking face you two and get in here, we got work to do," I heard Aaron yelled.

We pulled back slowly, laughing. "Sure you want to do this," he asked.

"Depends is my boyfriend going to protect me," I brush my chest against his. He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the castle.


End file.
